


Welcome to the family.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Babies, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Protective Parents, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: Set in an AU where Citra and Rowan stay on earth and Scythe Curie does not die.Several years after the events of The Toll, Goddard is gone, The Scythedome is gone, life is extremely different for everyone now, but none more so than Citra and Rowan, who have been married for a few years and have just welcomed their first child, their son. The best part of all? They get to introduce him to their (and in turn his) family and friends, Scythe Faraday, Scythe Curie, Loriana, Munira, Jeri and Greyson.
Relationships: Jerico Soberanis/Greyson Tolliver, Munira Atrushi/Loriana Barchok, Rowan Damisch & Citra Terranova, Rowan Damisch & Scythe Volta, Rowan Damisch/Citra Terranova, Scythe Curie/Scythe Faraday (Arc of a Scythe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Welcome to the family.

It is a warm evening in April, in the year of the Bison, when 23 year old Rowan Damisch meets the only other person in the world who he loves as much as he loves Citra. His son. 

When Rowan and Citra had been reunited on the atoll, shortly before the rockets left for space, forever, they agreed they both wanted to stay here on earth, with Scythe Faraday (Or simply Michael, as he insists they call him now.) and Scythe Curie (Who insists on being called Marie by them both.) and try to help make everything normal again, well as normal as the world can be after all the events of the past 3 years. 

Before they left the islands, Citra decided she would no longer be Scythe Anastasia, even if she had to fake her death like Michael, she would return to simply being Citra Terranova, so she handed her ring to Michael before going to find Rowan. 

Now, it’s been 3 years since Munira and Michael activated the founding Scythes fail safe, and since there is longer any need for Scythes, Citra did not need to fake her death. She and Rowan settled back in MidMerica, while Marie and Michael went to Amazonia, Munira went back to Egypt and Lorianna went with her, since they had decided to start dating, and Lorianna had always wanted to travel, and Greyson and Jeri decided to travel around for a while, before eventually settling back in MidMerica.

Two years after returning to MidMerica, Rowan proposed to Citra, and a few months later they had a small and private wedding, with Marie, Michael, Jeri, Greyson, Munira and Loriana there. 

1 year after getting married, approximately 9 months ago, Citra surprised Rowan with the news that she was pregnant. Rowan had been shocked, but happier than he had ever been before, and over the next few months he became extremely protective of Citra, hardly letting her lift a finger and wanting to rush her to the hospital every time she had the slightest twinge of pain. 

They are the first among their friends to have a child, Marie and Michael have no plans to have children anytime soon, Greyson and Jeri are engaged but not planning to have children until after they get married, and Munira and Loriana are enjoying just being together for the moment, knowing they can have children whenever they want, it’s not like in mortal days, where women only had less than 30 years to have biological children..

Citra’s pregnancy had been smooth and easy, as majority of pregnancies are these days, hardly anyone has any of the awful pregnancy conditions that existed in the mortal days, like pre-eclampisa, or hyperemesis. 

Last night, at 38 weeks pregnant, Citra and Rowan had been out for a walk, when Citra noticed a puddle of water at her feet, and water dripping down her leg, as well as a large wet patch on the back of her jeans. She and Rowan had quickly gone back home, got the hospital bags, and drove to the hospital, where they confirmed that the baby was on the way. 

Over the next few hours, while Citra worked through the pains, Rowan contacted their friends to let them know the baby was on the way, and promised to keep them updated through the day, and let them know when the baby arrives.

Now, after 10 long hours of labor, Citra is rewarded by the sound of her baby’s cries. Seconds later he is placed on her chest. When she sees him for the first time, she is hit with a wave of love, she had loved him so thoroughly while carrying him, but seeing him now for the first time, is like falling in love with him all over again. 

“Citra.” Rowan says in a breathy tone of awe, looking from the baby, to her in disbelief. “I... Oh my god, you... you’re amazing.” Rowan leans in to kiss her. He has never seen something as amazing as Citra bringing their baby into the world.

“I love you.” Citra quietly says, placing a hand on his cheek. Rowan kisses her palm and says 

“I love you too, both of you.” They both turn their gaze to the baby on Citra’s chest, their little boy. He is the smallest person Rowan has ever seen, and he looks just like Citra, with her skin tone, a mop of curling brown hair like hers, her bone structure and mouth shape, with Rowan’s eyes and nose. Rowan leans down to press a kiss to the baby’s forehead, cupping the back of his head and gently stroking his hair. 

“Hey little man.” He quietly says. “Welcome to the world, Benji.” 

“Benjamin Michael Terranova-Damisch, it suits him.” Citra quietly says, stroking the baby’s cheek. When they found out they were having a boy, Citra told Rowan she wanted to call him Benjamin, after her little brother, who she had always loved and been close with, but now would never see again. Rowan of course was more than okay with this, and immediately started calling the baby Benji, which Citra found adorable. They then decided together, that they’d like his middle name to be Michael, after Faraday, who had done so much for both of them and would no doubt, do just as much for Benji. If they had of had a girl, her middle name would have been Marie. They had yet to tell Michael the baby’s middle name, they plan on surprising him when he and Marie come to meet Benji.

In Amazonia, it has just gone 10:00 A.M, when Marie is pulled from the world of the book she is reading, by the buzzing of her phone. Immediately she puts the book down and grabs her phone, hoping the alert was a message from Rowan, an update on Citra and the baby. 

When she and Michael had gotten the call that Citra was labor, Marie wanted to pack a bag and get on the next flight to MidMerica, and see for herself that Citra was alright, but Rowan had told them that Citra had requested that nobody visit until after the birth, she only wanted Rowan by her side while she was in labor, and though Marie was worried sick about her, she respected her request. They had gotten a few updates over the last 10 hours, though nothing much happened, and now it’s been 4 hours since the last one, which was the longest amount of time between updates, which of course caused Marie to start frantically worrying that something was wrong with Citra or the baby, it had taken Michael almost half an hour to calm her down and remind her that birth complications are a thing of the past, and she has just been reading too much on the age of mortality. 

“Is that from Rowan?” Marie hears Michael ask, as she opens her messages. 

“Yes it is, oh I hope Citra and the baby are alright.” Marie says in a tone of concern, as Michael sits next to her and she taps on Rowan’s message.

Right away the screen is filled with a picture of a tiny baby, swaddled in a turquoise blanket, their eyes wide open, looking up at the camera in curiosity. The baby has beautiful dark skin, a mop of curling brown hair and big hazel eyes. The photo is followed by a text, that reads 

_“Citra and I are delighted to introduce you to Benjamin, our little Benji. He weighs 8 pounds and 6 ounces and is 20 inches long, he and Citra are perfectly healthy, and I have never seen my wife so happy. We can’t wait for you to meet him, come whenever you like, we’re accepting visitors now!”_

Marie gasps softly, relief washing over her, now that she knows her Citra and the baby are alright. 

“Oh he’s so gorgeous!” Marie exclaims, finally finding her voice. “Oh Michael look at him, isn’t he just the sweetest little thing?” She softly asks, leaning into her husband, who puts an arm around her and kisses her head. 

“Yes he is, he looks just like Citra, except for the eyes, they’re all Rowan, full of mischief.” Michael says in an amused tone. No doubt this little one will get up to all kinds of trouble and drive his parents mad with worry, just as they had driven Marie and Michael insane with worry. At least now though, he knows what it’s like to raise a teenager, should he and Marie ever have children.

“Here, you look up when the next flight to MidMerica is and I’m going to go pack, I want to see Citra and meet Benjamin in person, as soon as possible.” Marie says, handing Michael her phone and getting up off the sofa, heading upstairs before Michael can protest. 

In MidMerica, Greyson is pulled from his pleasant dreams by the sensation of being shaken, as well as Jeri’s voice. 

“Greyson.” Jeri softly says, stroking his hair. “Wake up.” Greyson groans and bats Jeri’s hand away, pulling the covers closer. 

“Five more minutes.” Greyson says in a hoarse and groggy tone. Jeri laughs softly and kisses Greyson’s cheek, before kissing his lips. 

“No love, wake up, I got a text from Rowan, the baby’s here.” This immediately makes Greyson sit up and wake up. 

“He is? Did Rowan send a picture? Are Citra and the baby okay?” Greyson hurriedly asks. Jeri laughs softly and kisses Greyson again. 

“You’re adorable, you know that? Yes, Citra and the baby are fine, and yes Rowan sent a picture, here see for yourself.” Jeri hands Greyson their phone, where the same picture and text Rowan sent to Marie and Michael, is displayed. 

“I’m gonna take a leaf out of the Thunderheads book, and suggest we take a trip to meet our nephew” Greyson says Jeri grins and nods. 

“Of course, I’ve already packed a bag so we can stay up there for a couple days instead of driving the two hours everyday. I’ve got the gifts we got for Benji and Citra, too, the car is ready and loaded to go, so why don’t you get dressed and I’ll make you a coffee, and then we can head out?” Jeri says, taking Greyson’s hand, stroking the engagement ring Jeri had given him when Jeri proposed, six months ago.

“I love you Jerico Soberains.” Greyson says in an amused tone. Jeri knows him so well, is so in tune with him, it’s one of the many things Greyson loves about Jeri. 

“I love you too Greyson Tolliver, now come on, or else Loriana and Munira or Michael and Marie might beat us there, and we won’t be the first to hold and meet Benji.” Jeri points out, knowing how much Greyson likes to compete and joke with Loriana, especially over who’s going to be Benji’s favorite. 

“Well we can’t have that!” Greyson says, leaping from the bed and rushing to get dressed, as Jeri laughs and heads to the kitchen to make coffee. 

In Egypt, when Munira walks through the door after work, she is almost immediately ambushed by Loriana.

“Jesus Lori, be careful or you’ll make me deadish!” Munira exclaims, grabbing onto the wall to steady herself as Loriana wraps her in an embrace. 

“I’m sorry I’m just so excited! Look!” Loriana exclaims, practically shoving her phone in Munira’s face. 

“I know love, I saw, Rowan text me too, what’s got you so excited though?” Munira gently asks, handing the phone back to Loriana. Munira knows her girlfriend is usually a very energetic and happy person, but this is on a whole new level. 

“The baby! I’m excited about the baby and being an Aunt! I’ve packed our bags and booked us on the next flight to MidMerica, least Greyson and Jeri beat us there, if I hold him first, I’m bound to be Benji’s favorite!” Loriana exclaims. 

“You’re bound to be his favorite because you bought practically every toy and baby gadget there is to offer, how are we going to fit all of his gifts in two suitcases and two carry on bags, along with our clothes?” Munira asks, setting her bag down and placing a hand on Loirana’s arm to try and calm her.

“We won’t, not everything, but a lot of it, and we can send the rest by post, when we come home. Munira, how are you so calm? Aren’t you excited about the baby?” Loriana curiously asks.

“Of course I am love, but you know I don’t get giddy and hyper like you, can I at least get cleaned up before we leave?” Munira asks, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. 

“Ugh fine, but be quick! If Greyson and Jeri beat us there because you took a shower, I’m breaking up with you!” Munira laughs, knowing Loriana doesn’t mean a word of it, and leans in to kiss her. 

“I love you too.”

Back in MidMerica, while Citra and Rowan sit curled up together on Citra’s hospital bed, with Benji lying propped up on his mother’s lap, they hear approaching footsteps, and glance up expecting to see a nurse, but are instead met by the grinning faces of Greyson and Jeri. 

“Are we the first ones here?” Greyson eagerly asks, looking around. 

“Yeah, why?” Citra asks in an amused, but confused tone, as Greyson grins triumphantly. 

“Yes! I knew we’d beat Loriana and Munira, Ha! Now I’m going to be Benji’s favorite and there’s nothing Loriana can do about it!” He exclaims. 

“Benji isn’t the only one here, you know. We exist too, I’ve been up all night and Citra just gave birth, we kind of matter too.” Rowan says. 

“Exactly, how are you feeling Citra?” Jeri asks, walking over to her bedside and embracing her and kissing her cheek. Over the past 3 years, Citra and Jeri’s friendship only grew stronger and by now they are the very best of friends, they adore each other and are fiercely protective of one another, Jeri had been a huge support for Citra through the pregnancy, Jeri was the one she would go to about her worries and fears, sure Jeri couldn’t offer any parenting advice, but they would listen, and sometimes that’s all Citra needed.

“Oh I’m fine thanks, my nanites can handle this pain, it was just the actual giving birth part that hurt, not that I mind of course, it was worth it to have sweet little Benji here. Do you want to hold him?” Citra asks, gathering her son up into her arms. 

“I would love to.” Jeri says in a warm tone, holding their arms out for the baby. Citra carefully lowers Benji into Jeri’s arms, biting back a laugh at the look on Greyson’s face, he’s clearly not pleased to not be the first to hold Benji. 

“Is Greyson absolutely fuming right now?” Jeri asks in an amused tone, stroking Benji’s little cheek. Citra laughs and nods as Greyson comes up and puts an arm around Jeri’s waist. 

“Hey Benji, look what your Bibi Jeri and I got you, when you see your Aunt Loriana, you gotta tell her I’m your favorite now, okay?” Greyson coos, holding out a small, plush blanket with the head, hands and feet of a toy Koala Bear. On the blanket ‘Benjamin’ is embroidered in turquoise thread. 

“We chose the turquoise thread as a nod to you having once been Scythe Anastasia, who you were when Greyson and I met you.” Jeri says in a teasing, playful tone. 

“That’s why we wrapped him in a turquoise blanket too, Rowan was the one who insisted on buying it, he thinks he’s so funny.” Citra says with a slight smile and role of her eyes. She’s not ashamed of who she was as Scythe Anastasia, for the short time she was a Scythe, she was honorable and kind and caring, and cared about the people she gleaned, and their friends and family. One day, Benji will know about his mother’s past as a Scythe, it’s not something she and Rowan intend to hide from him, and she secretly thinks putting him in a turquoise blanket is a nice nod to her past, after all if Michael had not chosen she and Rowan as apprentices, they would never have met and Benji would not have been born.

“He seems like such a happy and content baby.” Jeri comments, watching as Benji looks up at them seemingly perfectly content to be in Jeri’s arms with Greyson fussing over him. 

“He’s happy because he knows he looks just like his beautiful mama.” Rowan proudly says, slipping an arm around Citra’s shoulders. 

“Yes he does, though I imagine he would be equally as happy to look like his handsome father.” Jeri says in a playful tone, throwing Rowan a wink. 

“Are you flirting with me?!” Rowan asks in a tone of shock and confusion. 

“Of course, I flirt with everyone I find attractive, it’s how I show I like you.” Jeri says, still smiling. 

“Thanks, I think.” Rowan says, wrinkling his nose in confusion. 

Jeri and Greyson spend another hour talking to Citra and Rowan and fussing over baby Benji, before deciding to head to their hotel to freshen up after the long drive, and leaving Citra, Rowan and Benji to rest until they receive their next set of visitors. 

The next morning, at around 10:00 A.M. Benji gets back from having all his tests and having his nanites put in. Of course, he’s in perfect health and is now contentedly lying in his crib, watching as Rowan stands and coos over him and tickles his little stomach. 

As Citra sits in her hospital bed, contentedly watching Rowan and Benji, there is a light knock on the door and when the new parents look up they see Marie and Michael standing in the doorway.

“Hey! Look Benji, it’s your grandma and grandpa!” Rowan exclaims, smiling broadly and indicating Marie and Michael as they come into the room. 

“Oh absolutely not, grandma makes me sound old! How are you feeling, dear? Are you alright, have you had enough rest?” Marie asks in a tone of concern, embracing Citra tightly and resting a hand on her cheek, her eyes full of motherly concern and worry. 

“I’m fine Marie, my nanites are taking care of the pain and everything now, it was only during the actual birth that the pain was bad, and I’ve had plenty of rest, Benji only woke a few times and whenever he did, Rowan got up with him.” Citra assures her old mentor. 

“Good, I’ve been so worried about you my darling, I hated not being here for you.” Marie says in a warm, affectionate tone. 

“I know but I was fine with just Rowan, and you’re here now.” 

“Come meet Benji, Marie, Citra’s been telling him all about you.” Rowan says, beckoning her over to the bassinet by Citra’s bed. 

“Oh just look at you little one, hello Benji, hello gorgeous boy, you look just like your mama.” Marie coos, smiling down at the baby as Michael embraces Citra.

“He looks even more like you in person, Citra.” Michael softly says, joining Marie and Rowan by the bassinet and reaching down to stroke Benji’s cheek. “The turquoise blanket is a nice touch too, isn’t it little one?” He adds, smiling as Benji wraps his hand around his finger.

“We’re never going to put him in Royal blue though, or Emerald Green or orange, maybe yellow though, in memory of Volta.” Rowan quietly says, willing back the tears. Volta was one of his first friends, apart from Tyger, he had always been kind and understanding and helped him through those difficult months as Goddard’s apprentice, he wishes Volta could be here now to meet Benji, he would have loved him and been a wonderful role model for him, especially now The Scythedom is no more, apart from the few Scythes who help people end their lives peacefully, when they would otherwise suffer.

“Poor child.” Marie quietly says. She hadn’t known Scythe Volta very well, she had spoken to him a few times at Conclave, had administered his second task at Conclave when he was an apprentice, she never understood why he then chose to join Goddard, if he hadn’t he might well be alive today, instead of having self-gleaned after only 3 years of Scythehood, at 21. 

“Yeah, but look let’s not talk about all that right now, I miss Volta and I feel so awful for him, but today is about Benji meeting his family, it’s meant to be a happy day, so no more talk about the past.” Rowan says in a firm tone, slipping his hand into Citra’s. He’s lucky to be alive today, to be married to the woman he loves and to have just become a father to the most perfect baby boy in the world, if Goddard hadn’t gotten to Volta, he could have gotten married and kids too, if he had wanted, but he’ll never have that chance or choice now. 

“Yes, you’re right Rowan. Can I pick Benji up?” Marie asks, eager to get this little one into her arms so she can snuggle him. 

“Of course, go ahead.” Citra says. Marie easily gathers Benji into her arms, smiling widely down at him. 

“Hello there Benji, hi sweet baby.” She coos. Benji’s eyes widen and his little hands reach up and brush against her long silver hair. “Oh dear, are you going to be a hair puller young man? I knew I should have braided my hair today, I knew you were going to be a trouble maker like your parents.” Michael comes over and puts a hand on Marie’s shoulder, smiling as he looks down at Benji in her arms. It suits her, holding a baby, she’s such a natural and is so calm and relaxed, as is Benji, Michael can’t imagine being so at ease while holding such a tiny and fragile little thing.

Just then, as if reading his thoughts, Marie looks up at him and says 

“Do you want to hold him Michael?” Though Michael does very much want to hold the baby, he’s not confident that he’ll be able to do it right and keep Benji happy. He may be an intelligent and wise person, but when it comes to babies, he knows nothing. He was the youngest of his family, his sister had been pregnant with her first when he was ordained, and he only saw the baby a few times before he and his family became estranged. 

“Oh, um, yes alright, you’ll have to help me though Marie, I’m afraid I’m not very good with babies.” Michael says in an unsure tone.

“You’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Marie assures him, helping him to position his arms and carefully lowering Benji into them. “Just keep him like that and you’ll be fine.” She squeezes his arm before stepping back a bit. 

“Benjamin Terranova-Damisch, are you going to tell us his middle name now?” Michael hopefully asks, looking to Citra and Rowan who had insisted on keeping their son’s middle name a secret all through the pregnancy. 

“Yeah, we’ll tell you now. Citra, you do the honors.” Rowan says, figuring she deserves to be the one to tell Michael that Benji is named after him, since she did all the hard work in bringing Benji into the world. 

“His middle name is Michael, after you, Michael. We settled on Benjamin straight away, but for a while we really couldn’t settle on a middle name for him, we wanted it to be significant and important. We thought about naming him after one of our dads, but Rowan’s dad was hardly a dad to him at all, and after I became Scythe Anastasia my relationship with my dad became really strained and complicated, I don’t want to remember that every time I say my son’s full name. Eventually we decided on Michael, because you’re the best man we have ever met and you have done so much for both of us, and if you hadn’t taken us on as apprentices we wouldn’t have met and Benji wouldn’t have been born.” When Citra finishes her explanation, she swears she can see actual tears in Michael’s eyes.

“Oh Citra, Rowan. I... I am truly, _truly_ honoured.” Michael quietly says. “You really have no idea how much this means to me, nobody but Marie, has ever shown such love and gratitude for me. Benjamin is a very lucky little boy to have you as his parents.” Michael says in a tight, wobbly tone, as Marie rubs soothing circles on his back. 

“Citra and I were talking the other night, before Benji was born. We were talking about guardians for him, and who we would want to take care of him, should anything happen to us, and we decided that we would really like for you and Marie to be his Guardians, there are no two better people to raise our baby if something happened to us, because if he goes to Greyson and Jeri, he’ll be a mixture of extremely socially awkward and clumsy, and the most charming person on earth, and if he goes to Munira and Loriana he’ll probably get lost among all Munira’s books.” Rowan says, his tone turning joking at the end. 

“Oh, we would be honoured.” Marie softly says, touched that Citra and Rowan trust her and Michael with something as big and important, as the raising of their child, should they no longer be able to raise him themselves. 

Michael wordlessly passes Benji back to Marie, before surprising Rowan by pulling him into a hug, and then embracing Citra again, pecking her on the cheek when he pulls back. 

“I love you both so much, it is an honor just to be a part of Benji’s life at all.” 

Marie and Michael spend a few hours with Citra, Rowan and baby Benji, catching Citra and Rowan up on the little that has gone on in their lives since they last saw each other, and being caught up on all the details of the last few months of Citra and Rowan’s lives.

About two hours after arriving at the hospital, Marie notices Citra clearly growing tired, and wanting her Citra to rest as much as she needs, she reluctantly hands Benji to Rowan, gives Citra another hug and kiss, and leaves the three of them in peace, heading to the hotel with Michael, vowing to visit again tomorrow and reminding Citra and Rowan that she is only a phone call away if they need anything at all.

Last but not least, that evening, Munira and Loriana arrive in the hospital. They had intended to come straight from the airport to the hospital, but by the time they landed here in Midmerica they were both exhausted from the long flight and jet-lag, so they decided to go to the hotel and sleep for a while first, only they ended up sleeping most of the day, meaning they are the last to meet Benji, which Loriana is not best pleased about.

“You know what, Benji? I won’t mind if Greyson is your favorite, you’re too cute for me to ever be upset at.” Loriana coos, as she walks around the hospital room, talking to Benji who is lying contentedly in her arms. She’s a total natural with him, he took to her immediately, like he did Marie, and Loriana is extremely confident and relaxed with him, it makes Munira fall a little bit more in love with her.

“I don’t think you need to worry about that, he adores you.” Citra says in a happy tone, watching Loriana and Benji. It’s nice to have friends, especially friends who are so good with her son and who haven’t abandoned her now she’s a mom. She didn’t have many friends before her apprenticeship, but those she did were not faithful and loyal, like Jeri, Greyson, Munira and Loriana. (And Marie and Michael.) 

“How was Michael with him? I wish I had of been here to see that.” Munira asks in an amused tone.She would have loved to see the ever composed and calm Michael Faraday, try and deal with a newborn baby, especially when the baby gets fussy.

“He was pretty nervous but mostly really good, he and Benji are clearly best buddies already, I think Benji is going to be begging for sleepovers with his grandma Marie and grandpa Michael.” Citra says with a smirk, remembering how Marie rejected being called ‘Grandma’ because it made her sound old. 

“Michael deal with a kid over night? Oh I would pay to see that.” Munira laughs. 

“Are you ever going to tell us Benji’s full name by the way? I hate when you keep secrets!” Loriana exclaims, settling into a chair next to Munira. 

“His name is Benjamin Michael Terranova-Damisch, he’s named after my little brother, and Michael.” Citra explains. 

“That’s so sweet.” Loriana softly says. 

“How did Michael react to that?” Munira asks.

“He was delighted, he even cried a little bit, I didn’t know he could cry.” Rowan says, earning a smile and an eye roll from Munira. She’s glad Michael has finally fond happiness, he was so miserable without Marie and Citra, on Atoll, now that he’s back with them and Rowan, and has Benji too, Munira has never seen him so happy, and he without a doubt, deserves every bit of that happiness. 

The next day, Citra, and Benji are discharged from hospital, and within an hour Citra is curled up in her own bed with Rowan by her side and Benji on her chest.

“I can’t believe we have a baby.” Rowan softly says, stroking Benji’s cheek. For years he had been convinced he would eventually die at Goddard’s hands, that he would never get to see Citra again, let alone marry her and have a baby with her. He may not be Scythe Rand’s biggest fan, especially after what she did to Tyger, but he is grateful for her, for gleaning Goddard. 

“Me neither, once I was ordained I thought I’d have to spend the rest of my life alone, well apart from Marie. It’s not like I always dreamed about getting married and having kids, but it is something I’ve wanted and looked forward to, especially since The Scythedom fell, but I have to admit I didn’t think I’d get pregnant quiet so fast.” Citra says with a laugh. Benji had been a surprise pregnancy, she and Rowan weren’t actively trying, though they weren’t trying to prevent a pregnancy either. Still they weren’t expecting it to happen as quickly as it did, but they couldn’t more grateful for how things turned out, Benji is the best thing ever to happen to them both and they couldn’t love him more.

“Me neither, but I’m glad it worked out like it did.” Rowan says. Citra nods her agreement, holding Benji close. 

“I’m so glad to be home and I’m so glad Benji is here,I couldn't bare the idea of having to wait at least two more weeks to meet him, maybe four, he’s impatient like you.” She quietly says. Rowan laughs and kisses her cheek.

“Yeah well he’s going to be curious like you, and I couldn’t be happier.” As Rowan strokes the hair out of his wife’s face, he notices Citra fighting to keep her eyes open, and stifling a yawn. “You should get some rest.” 

“Only if you and Benji stay with me.” Citra says in a breathy, tired tone, not wanting to be away from her boys for one second, not even in sleep.

“Of course we will, I finally found you again Citra and I’m not going to leave you ever again.” Rowan firmly says, holding her close to him, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

They soon both fall into a peaceful and easy sleep, for once thankful that life worked out for them the way it did, because even though it was extremely difficult and terrifying at times, if things had turned out any differently they wouldn’t have their Benji, and they would not trade him for the world. 


End file.
